<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever May Come (Your Heart I Will Choose) by Spacecadet72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058958">Whatever May Come (Your Heart I Will Choose)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72'>Spacecadet72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta and Benoit come home after a particularly difficult case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever May Come (Your Heart I Will Choose)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just sort of happened, but I like how it turned out. :)</p><p>Title comes from the song I Get To Love You by Ruelle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marta felt like she was going to collapse as she and Benoit walked in the front door of the mansion. They had just finished a case, and it had been brutal. It had ended with several more murders past the initial death and everything could have been avoided if the family hadn't been so dysfunctional. It reminded her of Harlan's case, but so much worse. </p><p>It had been draining even before the murderer, a young woman with a misguided sense of entitlement and control, had turned her gun on Benoit. As he had stood there, his hands up, trying to talk the murderer down, Marta had stood by her heart in her throat as she wondered if her boyfriend was going to be shot. </p><p>It wasn't the first time they had seen each other in danger, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but there was something about this case that had rattled her and all she wanted to do was lie down on their bed, with him in her arms and sleep forever. </p><p>"I'm glad we're home," she said as she set her suitcase down so she could remove her coat. "That was...difficult." </p><p>Benoit reached out to grab her hand once her coat was off. "Come here," he said, pulling her to him. </p><p>She went easily, not needing much prompting to curl up against his chest as he held her. "Let's take some time before the next case," she said against his suit jacket, her words slightly muffled. </p><p>She felt him nod against her head and pull her in tighter. "I think that's a good idea," he said, his voice soft and sounding just as drained as she felt. </p><p>They stood there for several minutes, just breathing in and out together, and as he held her, Marta started to feel more together and less like she might fall apart with the slightest wrong touch. </p><p>Pulling back slightly, he looked down at her and gestured with his head that they move into the living room, where he laid down on the couch and guided her on top of him, his arms around her. They laid like that for even longer, in silence, each knitting themselves back together in the arms of the one they loved. </p><p>"What did you do," she began slowly, her words sleepy and drawn out, "after bad cases like this? Before we met, I mean." She knew not every case was this bad, but she also couldn't imagine dealing with the bad ones alone. He only had a few close friends, few people he could really rely on. </p><p>She glanced up at him and saw him looking thoughtful.</p><p>"I drank mostly. Not to the point of being a problem, but if it was really bad, I wanted to forget for a while." He glanced down at her and tightened his hold on her. "I much prefer this way of coping," he said with a slight smile. </p><p>She mirrored his look of soft affection and leaned down to kiss him gently. She pulled back after a few moments, too tired to escalate it any further. She laid her head back down on his chest. </p><p>"What did you do after Harlan's case was over?" he asked, sounding regretful. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there." </p><p>They hadn't reconnected until the trial. They had begun working together after that and one accidental confession of love led to a deliberate confession in return. He had moved in a year later. </p><p>"I spent time with my mom and Alice, but there was so much to do with the inheritance, that I didn't really get time to process it until later," she said, her voice quiet as she remembered that turbulent time. Her life was much more stable now, not just because of the money, and the Thrombey's hadn't bothered her in a long time. "You were there when I needed you, at the trial," she said, thinking of the way he had bolstered her up as she testified about some of the worst weeks of her life. "I don't know how I would have gotten through the trial without you." </p><p>He began stroking his fingers along her spine, a slow sweep up and down her back as she spoke, an almost unconscious action of comfort.  "Oh, I think you underestimate your strength," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "You would have figured it out. But I'm glad to have been of help." </p><p>"More than a help," she said, pulling herself up slightly to look at him properly. "That was the first step towards this, towards us." She leaned down again to kiss him, lingering longer this time, savoring the feel of his lips against hers. She wanted this forever, coming home to him and being able to comfort each other after a hard case, being able to celebrate the victories. What she really wanted--</p><p>She pulled back suddenly and looked at him, her eyes wide. </p><p>"What is it?" he asked, in confusion. </p><p>"Marry me," she asked, the words coming out of her in a rush. </p><p>It was his turn to look up at her with shocked, wide eyes. He sat up, pulling her with him. "Marta--" </p><p>"I know we haven't talked seriously about it, and you don't have to give me an answer now, but I want to be your wife. I want this forever." </p><p>He looked at her for several beats. "Yes." </p><p>"Yes?" She felt like everything was brighter, more intense and she wasn't sure where all of this had come from, but she knew what she wanted, with a brilliant clarity that left her almost breathless. </p><p>He was looking at her with a soft smile, as he began to nod. "Yes, Marta Cabrera, I will marry you." </p><p>She launched herself at him, and kissed him with a fervor that had been missing earlier in the evening. They were going to get married. She was going to be his wife and he would be her husband. She knew they were long term, that he was committed to her and she to him, but she wanted this. She held him tightly as they kissed, wanting to get as close to him as she possibly could. </p><p>He pulled back and looked at her in awe, his eyes wet. "You make me the happiest man, Marta." </p><p>She shook her head. "We do that together and it's the same for me." </p><p>He leaned in to kiss her, once, twice, three times, softly and gently. "I love you." </p><p>"And I love you," she said, leaning her forehead against his, breathing him in. She hadn’t expected this to be her life, back when she was still Harlan’s nurse, but she didn’t want anything or anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>